Edifice Rex
Edifice Rex is an extremely powerful ascended human from Marvel Comics who after being exposed to a mysterious orb, was transformed into a colossal cosmic entity with powers on a par with entities such as Eternity itself. While a comedy-centric antagonist Edifice Rex would prove to be a threat that made many of Marvel's cosmic entities extremely concerned (save for Master Order) due to his insane decision to "clean" the universe via reverting everything back to the way it was prior to the Big Bang, effectively trapping all of reality inside a Cosmic Egg (which he then planned on keeping as a decoration). History Origins Rex was originally a member of Damage Control and was obsessed with order and cleaning, one day while cleaning up the aftermath of a giant-robot battle he would pick up a mysterious glowing orb, against the orders of his superior : transforming him into a cosmic entity in the process with an imposing physique and vast reality-altering capabilities. Descent Into Madness soon after obtaining his powers Rex became unhinged and started to "clean" a local stadium, including trapping the New Warriors in force-fields when they tried to stop his alterations to reality, in order to try and stall the reality-warping madman his superior had him go off-world to "clean up" an asteroid belt, hoping it would at least give them time to think of a means to deal with him. Becoming a Universal Threat after realizing he could "clean" the asteroid belt near-instantly Ed promptly did so and returned to Earth, he had grown in power and began to see the universe in its entirety as "messy" and thus decided he was going to permanently "fix" reality, via making it into a Cosmic Egg, which he would then place on a shelf (implying he was multiversal in scale, or simply deranged). The cosmic entities of his reality summoned him and tried to make him see reason but he defied them all, even going as far as challenging Galactus - the only entity that supported Rex's plan was Master Order. Defeat and Aftermath While many of the cosmic entities were extremely relucant to deal with Ed it was ultimately Galactus who saved reality via having Silver Surfer obtain the only people who could defeat Rex - namely his former employers, who realized he was still doing (in his mind's eye) his "job" : thus they promptly "fired" him, causing him to somehow lose his abilities (or more likely simply lose interest in using them).. he would later ask his employers for a good reference but was told to sign for unemployment. Powers and Abilities Edifice Rex has immense cosmic power on a par with Eternity, he is sufficiently advanced that even Galactus and a good number of other Marvel cosmic entities are wary of him. However, he is vastly below the power of a being such as Beyonder (prior to Beyonder's retcon). To give a basic understanding of Rex's potential power Eternity is, roughly, a conceptual mega-being that has the combined power of all living things in the Marvel universe (but not the multiverse) - thus Rex is at least as powerful as a universe onto himself. This ranks him high among the "universal powers" such as Eternity, Galactus and so on - who exist in a single universe but below the level of multiversal beings such as the Phoenix Force, who exist in multiple universes. The major entities of his native universe feared waging an attack against him out of concerns that in doing so they would cause more damage (and possibly invoke the wrath of even stronger entities in the process) - ultimately it was shown that Rex's own mind is his weakness, since he promptly ceased to use any of his powers after being "fired" from Damage Control, meaning that for all his power Rex was still limited in his mindset and was simply doing his "job". Gallery EdificeRex2.png|Edifice Rex confronting Galactus. EdificeRex.png Edifice Rex.jpg Ed's Plan.JPG|Edifice Rex reveals his true plan - to destroy the universe itself. Trivia *He shares some similiarities to Beyonder in being well-intentioned but feared nonetheless due to his unique power (however original Beyonder far surpassed him in power and was played much more seriously) *His name is a mix of Edifice (a large, imposing building or complex set of beliefs) and Rex (another name for King) - meaning it roughly translates as "Imposing King". *had Edifice Rex succeeded in his plan the entire Marvel universe would of been reset, causing the destruction of all native life in his space-time continuum (including the resident abstract entities within) - as such only Master Order supported his actions, reasoning that it would bring "order" to existence.. every other abstract entity opposed Rex on grounds of self-survival. *the origins of the orb that gave Rex his cosmic powers was never revealed, though it is likely he stumbled across a variant of a Cosmic Cube or similar - since it seemed to grant him near-limitless power but was dictated by his own thoughts. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Extremists Category:Supervillains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Mutated